


Parley (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Future after they've won (or lost) the big one (or an AU--just, *makes an all encompassing hand gesture* outside of our usual setting), mortal peril, with cameo by team. (The last one is given a sort of loose interpretation.)" Cam, John, and pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parley (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154088) by [Wojelah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wojelah/pseuds/Wojelah). 



Title: Parley  
Author: wojelah  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 4464

Summary: Written for the prompt: "Future after they've won (or lost) the big one (or an AU--just, *makes an all encompassing hand gesture* outside of our usual setting), mortal peril, with cameo by team. (The last one is given a sort of loose interpretation.)" Cam, John, and pirates.

[Parley: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/154088)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/wojelah_parley.mp3) (30:09, 27.7MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/wojelah_parley.m4b) (30:09, 28.0MB)


End file.
